Silent Joker
Silent Joker is an original solo song performed by Makabe Mizuki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Anata wa itsumo sou watashi no koe o kikou to shite Chikazuite kuru deshou? Kodou ga barechau hodo Chiisana kasa no naka no sekai de futarikiri Watashi o kabatta anata kata o nurashiteta Amaoto ni koe ga kieta Ima anata no HAATO no mannaka ni (Silent) Joker Atsui kimochi ienai kono omoi (Tsutaetai) Tsugi anata ni aeru toki wa sukoshi (Sunao ni naritai) Kirifuda sorosoro misukashite Silent Voice Furetakute nobashita yubisaki ga furuete shimau Uketomete hoshii dake shinpaisou ni shinai de Mitsume kaeshita hitomi utsuru watashi wa aa Chittomo kawaige no nai namaiki na ko Motto umaku tsutaerareta nara…… Todoketai no wa itsudatte kawaranai (Silent) Joker Kantan na hodo muzukashiku miete (Tsutaetai) Tonari ni iru no ni nandaka tooku (Sunao ni naritai) Tsuki ga utsukushii yoru desu ne Silent Voice Kokoro no naka ni himeta Atsui kimochi o shitte Kirei na kako no naka no hitori ja sabishii no (Watashi dake) watashi o mitsumete Ima anata no HAATO no mannaka ni (Silent) Joker Atsui kimochi ienai kono omoi (Tsutaetai) Tsugi anata ni aeru toki wa sukoshi (Sunao ni naritai) Kirifuda sorosoro misukashite Silent Voice |-| Kanji= あなたはいつもそう　私の声を聞こうとして 近づいてくるでしょう？　鼓動がバレちゃうほど 小さな傘の中の　世界で二人きり 私をかばったあなた　肩を濡らしてた 雨音に声が消えた 今あなたのハートの真ん中に Silent Joker アツイ気持ち　言えないこの思い 伝えたい 次あなたに会えるときは少し 素直になりたい 切り札そろそろ見透かして Silent Voice 触れたくて伸ばした　指先が震えてしまう 受け止めてほしいだけ　心配そうにしないで 見つめ返した瞳　映る私は　ああ ちっとも可愛げのない　ナマイキなコ もっと上手く伝えられたなら…… 届けたいのはいつだって変わらない Silent Joker 簡単なほど難しく見えて 伝えたい 隣にいるのになんだか遠く 素直になりたい 月が美しい夜ですね Silent Voice 心の中に秘めた アツイ気持ちを知って キレイな過去の中の一人じゃ寂しいの (私だけ)私を見つめて 今あなたのハートの真ん中に Silent Joker アツイ気持ち　言えないこの思い 伝えたい 次あなたに会えるときは少し 素直になりたい 切り札そろそろ見透かして Silent Voice |-| English= Yes, you always try to hear my voice I wonder if I should get closer to the point of exposing my heartbeat? Inside the world of this small umbrella it's only the two of us I protected your shoulders from getting wet As the voice of the rainfall vanished In the middle of your heart now (Silent) Joker I couldn't tell you these warm feelings (I want to tell you) The next time I see you I'll (Be a bit more honest) Soon, you'll be able to see through this trump card Silent voice I stretched my shivering fingertips to touch you I just want you to accept it, so don't worry The gaze from your reflected eyes returned to me, ah I'm an impertinent girl and not lovable at all if only I told you better... What I want to deliver didn't change (Silent) Joker It's a simple thing, and yet so difficult (I want to tell you) You're so close and yet so far (I want to be more honest) The moon is beautiful this night, isn't it? Silent voice I hid myself in my heart Knowing these warm feelings I'm lonely by myself in this beautiful past (Only me) look only at me In the middle of your heart now (Silent) Joker I couldn't tell you these warm feelings (I want to tell you) The next time I see you I'll be a bit more (Honest) Soon, you'll be able to see through this trump card Silent voice CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 (sung by: Makabe Mizuki) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Makabe Mizuki